New Kid Next Door
by moonwisky1
Summary: Yami has always been a lonely and mistreated boy. After his parent die in a car crash, he goes to live with his abusive uncle. while he's there, he meets kind friends who makes him feel good about himself for the first time and people who make him feel bad about himself more than ever. Revamped ver. from my old account nomi298
1. A one sided Good-bye

YAMI

I didn't know what to feel.

Anger? Sadness? Guilt?

I wasn't sure. The only thing I knew was that today was the last day I would see my parents. I knew that after their coffins were lowered 6 feet into the cold earth, would be the last time I would see my mothers pale but beautiful skin and silky hair. I knew that it would be the last time I would see my father's handsome face.

I felt tears fill my eyes 'why...why!?' I was on the verge of falling to my knees but I stood strong, so strong no one knew that I was quietly falling apart. Falling apart? No, I've already fallen apart. Back then...

()()()

 _It was a fairly good day that day, save for a few threats from Yoshio, my ex-boyfriend. Mom made pancakes and dad helped me with my homework that I wasn't able to finish the night before._

 _I was in class, absent mindedly staring out the window; which was what I basically did every day at school. The teacher was babbling off about some ancient Egyptian pharaoh when she was interrupted by the door being opened by another teacher, who walked over to the teacher and started whispering, her gaze unconsciously meeting mine._

 _The disruption had caused the class to start goofing off. As I tried my best to ignore the wad of crumpled paper that hit my head, my ears picked up something from the teacher's conversation. "That Atem boy...his parents...so tragic.." I froze 'My parents? What about them?'_

 _"Yami? It seems you're wanted in the principal's office." The teacher said. I rolled my eyes as the rest of the class 'oohh'ed'. I walked out the class room into the vacant hallways, dread eating me away. 'What's happened to my parents?'_

 _I slowly started walking, my mind so preoccupied that I failed to notice someone following me. I felt a hand grab my arm and roughly drag me into an empty class room. I was about to yell in suprise, but I was stopped by a large hand covering my mouth. I felt my back come in contact with the classroom door and felt the hands release me. I gasped and stared at the boy standing in front of me, his green eye's glowing with lust._

 _"Y-Yoshio..what do you want!?" I asked, annoyance evident in my voice. "That's no way to speak to your boyfriend." He said in a mocking manner. He gripped my wists tightly, so tightly that I was positive they were going to bruise. "Let me go!" I shouted._

 _He let out a long taunting laugh. Once he settled down, his laugh left behind a cruel smirk on his face "No, since I'm your boyfriend that means I can do whatever I want to you." He said, pushing his larger body against mine._

 _I was finally able to shake my wrist free and shove him off me. " How many times do I have to tell you! You're not my boy-"_

 _At first I didn't hurt, in fact I hadn't even noticed It happened. I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek, the pain starting to spread throughout my entire face. "You should watch who you're talking to." He growled._

 _He suddenly gripped my face in his meaty hands and pulled me forward, his lips meeting mine. I felt his hands run over my chest. I gasped in fear and he took that opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth. I shook in terror and clutched my eyes closed, gagging as his tongue moved all over the inside of my mouth._

 _I was saved by a angry 'ahem' coming from the other side of the door. He pulled always glaring at me and then out the window that was on the door. His eyes softened and then turned to anger and embarrassment. I turned to look out the little window and froze. 'Why?...'_

 _She shoved open the door, causing me to stumble and fall to the floor. I looked up at her in fear - Ms Zuka, the second year math teacher. She hates me, so much she even purposely tried flunking me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She sneered in disgust. "Yoshio,I want you to report to my class after the bell rings."_

 _He nods and turns to give me a kiss. I quickly moved my head to avoid the lips. He smirks and instead kisses me on the neck. I shivered in disgust, as did Ms Zuka. He exits the room leaving only Ms Zuka and me inthe empty class room._

 _I stood up, trying my best to gather my thoughts and feelings. I looked at Ms Zuka, her face stone cold. I quickly walked past her, trying to leave without causing any other problems. Sadly, that didn't happen because while quickly trying to pass her I accidentally pumped into her. She immediately reacted, reaching her thin hands to my shoulder. She spun me around and slapped me in the same cheek Yoshio did, her long nails scratching my cheek._

 _"Respect your elders, brat." She growled. She left the room, slamming the door on her way out, leaving me in complete darkness and a painful cheek._

 _I quickly walked out the room and towards the principal's office. The principal sat at his desk his face filled with sorrow. Next to him stood a police officer with a similar expression. The feeling a dread raised from my chest to my throat. Both of the men looked up at me. "You're Yami Atem, correct?" I nodded, staring straight into his eyes "Yes, Sir."_

 _He let out a sigh "please, have a seat." He said, motioning the chair in front of his desk. My shaky legs barely got me to the chair, I practically collapsed when I sat down. "Mr Atem...I'm sorry... I hate to inform you... that your parents have been in a car accident."_

()()()

My mother had died on impact and my father was taken to the hospital where he then died after the surgery failed.

Finally, after three weeks, I cried. I cried for the death of my parents. I cried for me, an orphan. I cried for my lonely future. I cried for my brother, who wasn't here and broke his promise again. I cried for my pathetic life.

"Poor boy, having to go through this alone." Someone whispered. I shook hard 'what now?' I thought 'where am I going to go?'

Once the burial was done and my parents were left to rot in caskets 6 feet in the ground, everyone who attened the funeral came over to my house where they began to fight about who would take me...because no one wanted me.

Finally, my uncle, Akhenaden, decided to speak up "excuse me, everyone! I've decided, that I will take care of Yami!" He states. Everyone remained quiet, most would assume they were quiet because they were contemplating if it was a good idea for me to stay with him, but I knew different. I knew that that moment of silence was one of relief. Relief that they didn't have to take an orphan home. Relief that someone else volunteered to carry the burden instead of them.

I stared at my uncle with anxiousness.

'Stay with uncle?...'

My uncle didn't really like me. One would even say he was abusive towards me. My mother and him were siblings, and they were extremely close, so when my mother announced she was getting married, he was all but happy. And don't even get me started on when he found out she was pregnant with my brother, Atemu. He was even more angry when he found out she was pregnant with me. I remember my father telling me my uncle had told her 'one was enough, why do you have to bring another pathetic kid into this world?'

After he said that my mother refused to talk to him, and they eventually drifted apart. He blames me for ruining his relationship with his sister, my mother. How could it possibly be my fault? I was just a cell at the time.

After everyone left, my uncle turned to me and scowled "tomorrow, I'll be here at 4 p.m. sharp, your bags better be packed and you better be ready to come to my house got it?"

I nodded.

He rolled his eyes and walked out the house.

I sighed and closed the front door and just realized how tired I actually was. Fear clutched my heart as I think about my soon-to-be new life.

'Live with uncle?'

()()()

I stared at my now empty house. All my childhood memories and dreams gone just like that. A blink of the eye.

"Hey brat, sit down." I quickly sat down, not wanting to anger him. "Alright, you're going to live in Domino city. It's relatively quiet there so I don't want you causing any problems. Also don't talk to my son, don't look at him, in fact don't even stand in the same room as him. Got it?"

I stared at him. Son? He has a son? I run through my memories trying to remember any cousins. Suddenly it comes to my mind, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.

"DID YOU HERE ME?" he suddenly shouts. I jump and nod quickly in fear.

"Y-YES SIR."

"Good. Now shut up and don't say anything for the rest of the trip."

I sigh and stare out the window in anguish

'This is really going to suck.'


	2. Dangerous greetings

YAMI

I couldn't move. All I could do was stare out the window at the mansion in front of me.

To say it was big would be a huge understatement.

"Dumbass, get out of the car." My uncle grumbled.

I flinched in surprise and slowly got out of the car. "Brat, Hurry up!" quickening my pace, I pulled my suitcases out the trunk and ran up to my uncle, stopping a few feet away from him. I swallowed the ball in my throat and tried to calm my thoughts, but before I knew it I was already inside the house. My uncle turned around and looked at me, his usual scowl in place.

"Your room is downstairs." He said pointing to a door that I assume is the basement. I nodded silently and walked towards the door. I turned back to look at him, but he was already gone. I let out a breath of relief, for the first time this month I finally felt relaxed.

I opened the door and cautiously walked down the . wooden stairs to my 'room'. There was a regular sized bed in one corner a dresser in one corner, and a desk and chair in another corner. The only source of light was the small window that let in sunlight and a lamp that was on the desk.

There was another door next to the dresser. I walked over to open the door, revealing a small bathroom. I sighed and walked over to lay in the bed. 'Now all I need is a kitchen and I never have to leave this room ever again in my whole life..' I thought.

I closed my eyes and quietly scoffed at myself 'haaa..wouldn't that be the life...' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

{}{}{}

"Are you sure your father won't mind, Kaiba?"

"Yugi, this is _my_ house. You're welcomed any time, plus you live next door - we practically live together already."

I snapped my eyes open and groaned as I was awakened by the muffled voices. I sighed and tried to rid myself of my grogginess.

I sat up and let out a content sigh, looking towards the door, contemplating if I should go upstairs. Finally, after a considerable amount of time, I stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Why is it you're only nice to Yugi?" I heard a voice whine

"Because I don't associate with dirty mutts."

"Tsk, damn bastard."

I gripped the door knob in my hand, anxiety eating me away. 'Will kaiba remember me? I mean we haven't seen each other in who knows how long.' I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door.

I quickly walked into the kitchen undetected "come on.." I whispered to myself.

Unknowingly, while I was scolding myself, someone had walked into the kitchen. "Huh? Who are you?" I swung my head towards the voice in shock.

'Damn it!'

"H-Huh?..." Was all I was able to get out. I felt my body start shaking in shock.

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!'

The boy with dirty blond hair and honey colored eyes stood across from me his fists up in the air like he was ready to fight. I immediately put my hands up in fear.

'Please don't hit me!'

"Did you break in?!" He shouted/asked loudly. My heartbeat increased due to fear. "D-Don't shout!" I said, my voice wavering. He marched up to me and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back.

"OWW!" I shouted in pain.

I tried shoving him off but failed miserably, instead I lost my balance - causing the both of use to stumble to the floor. "SETO! SOMEONE BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE!" I heard him shout, my ears rung by how loud he shouted. I heard footsteps come closer and then to a stop. I turned my head and paused in suprise.

It wasn't kaiba that suprised me, it was the boy that stood next to him. He had large sparkling amethyst colored eyes, a small figure, pale skin, and gravity defying hair. He was certainly cute, that's for sure.

He looked at me with fearful eyes

'No...don't make..such a face'

"Should we call the police?" He asked Kaiba. I heard Kaiba sigh " No." He walked over to us and kicked 'mutt' of me. I sighed in relief as my arm returned to its regular position.

"Yami. I'm sorry about your parents." Kaiba whispered. I gave a sad smile "it's fine, it doesn't bother me much any more." I whisper back. He nodded and looked at the blond.

"SETO! YOU JERK! WHO'S THIS GUY? AND WHAT WHERE YOU TWO JUST WHISPERING ABOUT?!" the blond glared at him. Kaiba let out a taunting chuckle. "Mutt, this guy is my cousin, Yami, and we were talking about what a cute mutt you are."

The blond blushed but glared at the him for the two sided comment "SETO! Stop calling me a mutt!" He shouted. Kaiba smirked "I'll stop calling you a mutt when you stop acting like a mutt."

I smiled 'haa..what a nice friendship...heh' I watched them as they began a one-sided argument.

They were weird. The way they spoke to each other was weird. The way Kaiba smiled at him was weird. Plus, Kaiba even lets him call him Seto. The only person he lets call him Seto is Mokuba.

I gave an amused smile. They sure were weird.

"Hello, I'm Yugi muto." I looked at the short boy in front of me. I felt myself blushing as I smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Yami Atem." He returned my smile with one of his own. "Nice to meet you." He said. I nodded with another smile.

"Yami. This Mutt over here is Katsuya Jounichi." He said pointing at the blond.

"Tsk. Just call me Jou. Sorry about the whole arm and criminal thing." He said, giving me a sheepish grin. I shook my head "No, it's fine." I said.

"What time did you get here?" Kaiba asked. I look at the clock and just realized I had slept for four hours. "Four hours ago." I answered.

"Did my father give you a hard time?" He asked.

I chuckled "You already know." I said. He let out a sigh in frustration. "Really, that old man never quits."

"Seto! I'm home!" We all turned our heads to the sudden voice.

"We're in the kitchen, Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted. I heard the quiet pitter patter of his footsteps before he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

He looked at me and grinned. "Yami! You're here!" He ran to me and hugged me around my waist. I chuckled lowly "yeah. It's good to see you too." I said as pat his head.

"Yami." I foze in fear at the sudden voice. I looked in the doorway and saw my uncle, his face red with anger. Suddenly, the atmosphere went from light and fun to scary and tense. Yugi and Jou looked at all of us in confusion but stayed silent.

Uncle scoffed "Four hours in and you've already defied me." Anger laced his words, causing my heart to beat faster. He glared at me "Go to your room." I lightly shoved Mokuba off me and quickly left the kitchen and made a bee line to my room. I shut the door and prayed that he would spare me.

YUGI

All we could do was stare, the tension was too thick. Neither Jou nor Mokuba nor I knew what to do, so we just watched.

I stared at Kaiba expecting him to explain, but he was too involved with the glaring competition he was having with his father to notice our confusion.

"Why must you treat him like this?" Kaiba asked, frustration evident in his voice. "Kaiba, I don't want you hanging around trash like that." I stared at his father In shock. 'Trash?' The feeling of anger filled my chest. That's no way to talk about family!

"He's not trash! He's your beloved older sister's son, my cousin, your nephew! He's family!" Kaiba was way beyond the point of just frustration, he was angry.

His father sneered " Don't you dare ever say that I'm related to that disgusting piece of trash! He's a disgrace to our family! He's just an orphan! he isn't in any way related to me! Never was and never will be!" He shouted.

Kaiba took a step closer, all three of us tensed. "If he's just trash then why did you bring him here?" I turned my gaze to his father, waiting for an answer to the question.

"Do you realize how much people would talk about it if I didn't? Just imagine the headlines! 'Former CEO of KC refuses to take in his deceased sister's son.' Plus he was the son of the Millennium corp's CEO! You would have lost business if I didn't take him in! In fact, you should be thanking me!" He shouted.

I stared at Kaiba. He didn't say anything. I knew why, even though I hate to admit his father was right, Kaibacorp would have suffered if they didn't take Yami in.

I felt sadness replace the anger in my chest. 'Yami...what exactly is happening in your life?'

Kaiba's father grunted and scowled "what? nothing else to say?"

Once again Kaiba stayed silent.

"If that's the case then I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he left.

It wasn't until he left that I realized I was holding my breath. I immediately breathed in, my heart was beating fast and the feeling of sadness nawed at my heart.

"Seto...what the hell was that!?" Jou shouted. Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing...I'm sorry you had to see that, you guys should head home. It's already 9 and we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled.

For some reason I really didn't want to leave.

Jou and I started walking toward the front door, I turned and waved good bye.

"Bye, you guys"

"Bye, Mokuba."

we walked out of the house in silence when we were out side the gate, jou turned to me "Yugi...do you think they'll be fine?"

I looked at Jou, his sad expression making me even more sad.

"They'll be fine, we just have to trust them. I'll see you tomorrow, Jou." I waved good bye and walked next door.

I gave Kaiba's house one last glance

'Yami... _are_ you alright?'


	3. A forgotten face

KAIBA

It's been one hour since Yami locked himself in his room. One hour since I first tried to get him to come out, and still nothing - just worrying silence.

"Yami, please come out. My father's been gone for an hour already, he's not going to hurt you, and even if he tried I'll protect you so please come out?"

Still nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh, finally giving up and walking away from the door. At least that's what I thought. After a few minutes, I returned to the door, knocking once again.

"YAMI! OPEN THIS DOOR ALREADY!" I shouted finally releasing my anger, which I knew wasn't a good way to try and get Yami out but I couldn't help it.

"Seto..." I quickly turned around, finding Mokuba hiding around the corner.

"Is he alright?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. I looked into his eyes, unsure of what to say. I couldn't just lie to him, but I didn't want to worry him with the truth either. Finally, after having a war with myself in my head on whether to lie or tell the truth, Yami opened the door to his room.

I quickly spun around and looked at his appearance. His crimson eyes shined with sadness but his smile shined with happiness. I frowned at this observation.

"Yami -" I started, but was interrupted him letting out a very convincing happy laugh

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm fine. Trust me." He said his eyes staring directly at Mokuba. Mokuba quickly ran up to him, hugging him around his waist like earlier. "Yami, please don't be so upset, father's like that all the time." He said.

"Sure, Mokuba. Now head to bed, you have school tomorrow don't you?" Mokuba nodded, releasing him and running upstairs.

Both Yami and me stood in silence. I wasn't sure whether or not to call him out on his lie or just let it go. One thing I was sure about though, was I didn't want to upset him any further.

Yami has always been emotionally sensitive after all.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Yami whispered, finally breaking the silence. I looked at him in confusion, unsure about his question. "It's my fault your father's like that. Isn't it?" He said, explaining his question better.

I immediately shook my head "No. It's not. I'm positive that he'd be like that even if you didn't exist." I said in a confident voice, trying my best to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

He let out a pathetic laugh "That's not true. I remember when I was younger, my mother would tell me stories about her kind younger brother and how she would would always cherish her memories with him. What happened to that uncle? I'll tell you what happened. He left when he found out about Atem and died when he found out about me. Now all that's left of him is his bitter anger he left behind to live his life." He finished, his voice shaking with every word.

I stared at him and tried to say something, I really did try, but instead, like the idiot I am, all I said was "Goodnight, Yami." and with that walked away and up the stairs to my room. Leaving him alone with his lonely being and grief stricken face.

'What an idiot I am.' I thought.

{}{}{}

YAMI

I cracked open eyes, groaning in pain as the rare sunshine that shined through the small window in my room hit my face directly. I turned my body around, trying my best to avoid the sunlight.

I stared at the alarm clock that was right in front of me.

6:58 a.m. it read

'Two more minutes until my alarm goes off.' I thought. Two minutes until my first day of school. Two minutes until the feeling of stress and anxiety filled my chest. I closed my eyes, praying to father time to slow down time. Unfortunately, father time was not on my side.

The screeching noise of my alarm clock filled the entire room. The echo bouncing back, making it more annoying than an alarm clock should sound.

I heard the door to my room open and the sound of footsteps come closer and closer. Suddenly, the alarm clock disappeared from my line of vision and reappeared in a million little pieces after it was smashed against the wall.

I tensed up as it became deadly silent, holding my breath as fear clutched my heart. I flinched as my blanket was suddenly ripped off my body and a hand grabbed my arm tightly. The hand dragged me out my bed and towards the bathroom that connected to my room.

I was thrown into the tub with force. My back coming into contact with the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I slid down the wall, trying my best to catch my breath, but before I could even do that the shower head turned on, cause freezing cold water to hit me right on my head.

I accidentally breathed in the water, making it even harder to catch my breath. Finally, after a few minutes, I was finally able to do so and stare up at my uncle, his gaze staring right through me.

"You better get ready for school or else you'll be late." He said in a cruel manner

I coughed up more water and gasped for air. Each breath causing me more pain. He walked out the bathroom and upstairs, leaving me cold and wet with a possible bruise forming on my back.

I slowly stood up and turned the water to a warmer temperature. I slowly removed my wet clothes, each movement making the dull pain in my back hurt even more.

{}{}{}

I sat quietly at the table, eating only little bits of my breakfast, anymore would probably cause me to puke. I gave short glances at my uncle, he sat at the end of the table, newspaper in hand and sipping black coffee.

I turned to look at Kaiba as he pushed his plate away and stood up "I'm leaving now." He said simply leaving the table.

"Me too." I turned to Mokuba as he also pushed the plate and stood up, leaving just uncle and me. Eventually, I also pushed the plate away from me and stood up.

"I'm leaving now..." I said quietly. I speed walked out the dining room and was about to walk out the door before being stopped by a voice

"Yami." I turned to look at my uncle, his cruel eyes staring right into mine.

"Remember what I said, no talking or causing trouble." He said. I nodded "yes, sir." I turned and started walking out again but was stopped once again. "Oh, Yami? Make sure you don't tell anyone about whay happened this morning, okay?"

I didn't look back at him nor did I turn around. All I did was nod, not trusting my voice to not shake if I spoke.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards the front door, where Kaiba was waiting for me. He stared at me in silence. Memories of last night's conversation causing a tense air between us.

I followed only a few feets behind him, fear of what happened this morning to happen again stopping me from speaking to him.

"YAMI! KAIBA! WAIT UP!" We both stopped and turned around to see a familiar cute shorty and a dirty blond running towards us. Yugi stopped in front of me, trying to catch his breath. "Good morning, Yami. Seto"

I let out chuckle "Good morning, Yugi." I felt a strange surge of happiness spread through out my body as I stared at Yugi's blush adorned face.

"SETO! HOW IS POSSIBLE THAT YOU CAN EVEN BE SUCH A JERK THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!?" I turned to look at Kaiba and Jou, who had a light blush on his face while Kaiba had a cocky smile on his.

I smiled sadly 'if only I could have a friendship like that.' I sighed and started walking again. "Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. I turned to him, his doe eyes looking right at me. I blushed in embarrassment "I - I was just thinking about what a nice friendship they have." I answered, my eyes unable to meet his.

"Ohhh. Haha, yeah 'friendship'." He said giggling at the sentence. I looked at him in confusion "What's so funny?" I asked. He looked at me with a sly smile. "Promise you can keep a secret?" He whispered. I nodded eagerly, wanting to badly know this secret. He glanced at Kaiba and Jou, and grinned. His eyes met minr - it wasn't until now that I noticed just how close his face was to mine. I stared back at him, hoping the blush that glowed on my face wasn't too noticeable.

"You see, Kaiba is in love with our dear friend Jou. The thing is, Jou doesn't know." He whispered. My eyes widened at the secret 'Kaiba in love? With Jou?' I let out a shocked laugh. "Kaiba? The most stoic guy in the whole world in love? With Jou?" I whispered back at him. He nodded, an adorable grin shining on his face. "Just make sure Jou doesn't find out. I don't think Kaiba would like it very much." He said.

I nodded, smiling with extreme happiness. Not because Kaiba was in love with Jou, or by how close Yugi's face was to mine, but because of a word Yugi had said earlier, 'friend'. Never in my life has anyone ever said that word towards me nor have I ever used it. I was so happy, so happy I could cry. I've never had friends.

After a few minutes, the school finally came into view. I stopped right in front of the school sign and read the words on it, "Domino High.

I jumped in surprise as I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned to see Jou giving a sad smile "Well Yami, welcome to my hell." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulder and dragging me towards the building. Following closely behind was Yugi and Kaiba, who engaged in their own conversation.

Inside the building, Jou had decided to show me around. "And over there is where in once saw a squirrel with a nut in it's mouth, really cute. Seriously." He said pointing out a window with a tree right across from it. I let out a small laugh at his unique way of showing me around the school. " And here is our class room." He said opening the door to the classroom filled with students.

One of them being Yugi, who was sitting next to the window. I smiled with excitement 'I'm in Yugi's class? Thank god.' I thought.

"Oh man, look at Yugi over there. It looks like he's some kind of poet, thinking about something serious, like, the meaning of life or something." Jou joked. I smiled at the the thought of a serious Yugi.

'Haha, how cute..'

"Jou? Do you mind moving? You're kind blocking traffic here." I turned around to see woman with blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a purple suit with black shoes.

Jou gave her a goofy grin, and greeted her enthusiastically "Hey Mai!".

"Jou, seriously, it's too early for you to be shouting at me." she said walking past us to her desk. She set her stuff down and turned to us, her eyes lighting up as they meet mine.

"Oh, who's this? A new student?" She asked with a warm smile. "Yup! His name is Yami Sennen Atem!" He said loudly, causing a few people to stop what ever conversation they were having and stare our way - Some even turned to each other and started whispering.

I looked at the floor, trying not to think of the stares coming my way. I put my hand over my heart which was beating twice as fast now. I looked back up when the bell rang.

Jou made his way to his desk which was right next to Yugi's.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm the teacher so make sure to call me miss Mai!" She said with a wink. "Do you mind writing your name on the board?" I nodded and walked towards the board, my hand shaking more and more with every letter.

As I wrote my name, whispers were exchanged all around the classroom.

I put the chalk down and slowly turned around, the eyes of 20 something kids stared straight at me. I stared off into space unsure of what to say next.

"Yami Sennen Atem? From the family that owns millennium corp? Didn't they die just two months ago?" A voice says. I tense up, the thought didn't really bother me but the idea that a complete stranger knows about the death of my family did.

Miss Mai cleared her throat after noticing how uncomfortable I was. "Well, Yami you can sit behind Ryou." She pointed towards a thin boy with brown doe eyes and soft looking white hair.

I walked towards my desk and sat down. Not even a second passed before the soft looking boy turned around and smiled at him. "Hello! My names Ryou." He said .

I returned the smile "Hi, I'm ya-"

"I know who you are. I've read articles about you. Your family owns a gaming company right?" He asks, or more like stated. I nodded, slightly creeped out by the boy. He blushed, realizing what he'd just said "Sorry about bring it up so suddenly, I didn't mean to creep you out!" He said, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

I laugh "No, it's fine." I said.

"You know, I like games too" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around meeting a pair of blue eyes.

"Hi! My name's Anzu." She said with a kind smile. I stared at her. Something about her was a bit...off. Maybe it was her fake smile or maybe It was the darkness in her eyes.

"Oh, hi." I mumbled, turning back around.

Through out the entire class I tried my best to ignore the pair of dark blue eyes burning into the back of my head, but no matter how hard I tried my mind always wandered back to the dark blue eyes.

{}{}{}

Finally, after 50 minutes, the bell rang.

I snapped my head up in surprise.

'Huh? Wah..'

I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes 'uwah..I must have fallen asleep..' I thought.

I stared straight ahead, my gaze hitting Yugi. He was talking with that kid, Ryou. "

Yugi! Do want to have lunch together?" He asked.

Yugi nodded "sure thing!" He said getting up from his desk.

He turned to look at me "Yami! Do you wanna join us?" He asked.

I looked at him in excitement. I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled over my way "Sure, you guys go ahead. I'll meet you there." I said.

He nodded, turning back to Ryou "Come on Ryou, let's go find Bakura." Ryou nodded and they left the room together.

I quickly gathered my stuff and reached for my bag only to find it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around and saw Anzu holding my bag. I stood up from my seat and stared straight at her "Can I please have my bag back?" I asked her.

She silently shook her head.

"How about this. You and me go on a date and I'll give this back." She said. I looked at her in confusion. "A date?" I repeated. She nodded, hugging the bag to her chest. "What? No way! Just give me my bag back!" I demanded.

She frowned "hmp, then I guess this bag is mine now." She said, opening the bag and emptying everything on the floor. "Hey! What are you doing!?" I said, taking a step forward.

She jumped "Hey! Take a step closer and I'll scream! How do think people will react to the millennium CEO's son assaulting a classmate!" She said.

I froze in fear.

She smirked and reached down to pick up my wallet off the floor. She examined it before opening it and frowned.

"What the hell!? You have no money in here! I thought you were rich?!" She shouted in frustration. She continued to look in my wallet before coming across something that caused her smirk to widen.

"Aww! Now would you look at that! A picture of mommy and daddy? And look! A little Yami, so cute! But...who's this other kid?" She said with confusion. I looked at her with anger. "Leave that alone!" I shouted.

She liked at me with blissful surprise "Well! With that type of reaction it must mean this picture is important to you!" She said with a cruel laugh.

" Well you might as well say goodbye to it now because it's mine now." She said, stuffing the photo into her pocket. She threw the wallet on the floor and waved goodbye with a cruel smile.

"Oh, by the way, do you mind keeping this a secret just between us? I mean you can tell, but no one will believe you anyways. After all, who're they going to believe you or me? I am the student council President after all and the student idol, people here will believe anything I say. Hmm, how ridiculous." She said walking out the room.

I stared at her pocket until she disappeared from view. After she left I fell to my knees - tears filling my eyes.

It's gone. The last picture I had of my parents.

'Mom..Dad... If i don't have a picture of you how'll I remember what you looked like?' I let out pathetic laugh

'Ahh.. I've already forgotten.'


End file.
